Valuable Use
by Damhill
Summary: Written for the 'Back to the Basics Challenge' at the CCOAC forum. Garcia visits JJ and ends up discovering some astonishing news! JJ/Garcia friendship, Henry and Will are on it too. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello dear readers. This story was written for the _"Back to the Basics Challenge"_ at the _Chit Chat on Author's Corner._**

**Hope you enjoy it, and if so, please leave your review! Your feedback fuels us writers, you all should now that =)**

* * *

><p>The three year old boy was playing in the green grass of the backyard of his parents' house with his favourite soccer ball. He kicked it with all the strength and vigour he could, which for his age was pretty impressive, and then ran after it so that he could repeat the previous action.<p>

- Careful not to ruin your mom's flowers with the ball, son! – The kid's father yelled at him whilst watering the small bushes and flowers, that he and his wife had planted in their backyard, with a green garden hose.

With the Spring arrival, flowers were starting to bloom, and the bushes had the greenest leaves ever. Looking at them and remembering the time when they bought that house, a while after Henry was born, JJ couldn't help the smile forming in her lips. She could just think of how lucky she was for having such a great husband, who loved her and would do anything for her, and such a lovely kid, that in so many ways remembered her of herself. The simple fact of him loving that soccer ball so much, remembered her of when she was younger. She couldn't be any more grateful for her life, for her family, for her home.

JJ was in the living room, looking through the big double glass doors that led to the backyard where the two loves of her life were. She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly she was startled by the doorbell ring. The blonde woman turned away to check who it was.

Gazing through the door hole, JJ saw a very familiar face smiling and waving her hand, in her nerdy way. It was Penelope Garcia. JJ quickly opened the door.

- Pen, I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here? – JJ greeted her friend with a smile and a tight hug.

Garcia hugged her back with only one hand, because her other hand was a bit too busy holding a golden bag. At her feet was a big wrapped up box.

- Well, I knew you guys were home, so I decided to fulfil my Fairy Godmother duties today.

Only then JJ noticed the presents in front of her.

- Oh Garcia. You know we don't want you to be spending all your money with Henry! – JJ said.

Garcia almost ignored her and started walking inside the house.

- C'mon JJ, you know I love your little sprout, and it's almost Easter! Where is that little cowboy anyway?

- He's more of a soccer player today. – JJ corrected whilst shaking her head and smiling. – He's outside with Will.

- Soccer player, uh? He couldn't be more like you, could he? – Garcia replied as she looked back at her blonde friend with a smirk.

JJ smiled in return and slightly blushed. She followed Garcia to the backyard.

- Aunt Penopee! – as soon as Garcia opened the door to the backyard's porch, a blonde haired boy left his ball rolling to a corner and came running into her arms.

Henry couldn't say her name properly, so he called her "Penopee", which caused every one to laugh every time.

Garcia grabbed Henry and lifted him high in the air.

- Hello gummy bear! – She greeted him, placing him back in the ground and kneeling down so that she could be about his height. – How are you?

- Good! I was playing soccer! – Henry answered.

- You really are a champion, aren't you? – Garcia asked as she stroke the boy's hair with her hand.

After that, Penelope greeted Will too, and then turned back to her godson.

- I have a few presents for you! – She said with a cheering tone. The little kid went super excited and started clapping his hand whilst a big smile spread through his lips.

Garcia handed him the golden bag and Henry promptly struggled to open it. It was a giant chocolate Easter egg, the biggest he had ever seen. The kid's eyes widened and his jaw fell. He was completely astonished.

Henry glanced at his mommy as if looking for permission to open the golden and blue wrapping paper that hid the giant chocolate egg. JJ answered with an encouraging nod. The grin on the little boy's face was priceless. But before he started to unwrap the Easter egg, he noticed the big box behind Garcia. His cerulean blue eyes wondered from the box to Garcia at least twice with a shine of curiosity in them.

- Yes Charming, this one is for you too! – Garcia anticipated.

JJ made him sign and they both knelt in front of it, unwrapping it and trying to open it. After a few second they managed to see what was inside. It was red tricycle with the image of a flame painted on the seat and on top of the seat was a red helmet also with a flame inked on it.

- Cool! – Henry exclaimed with a big grin on his face. – Mommy can I go ride it?

In the meanwhile, Will walked over to see what was going on and thank Garcia.

- C'mon kid! Let go try this cool this baby out! – He said to his son. - But first, thank Aunt Penelope for the gifts.

- Thank you! You are the best godmother ever! - Henry said, placing a rushed kiss on Garcia's cheek before turning to his father who had stolen his red helmet.

Garcia and JJ sat in the wooden chairs on the porch, staring at Will placing Henry's helmet on his own head, teasing his son, who was running after him with his little legs, trying to get his helmet back.

- Thanks Garcia. – JJ said whilst grabbing her friend's left hand with her right.

- Oh stop it. – Garcia replied with a shrug. – You know you don't need to thank me for anything.

- Yeah, I know, but I like to do it anyway.

They sat there for a while longer, talking about almost every subject that they could remember, specially work though.

Will had already taught Henry how to ride his tricycle and he was now finishing watering the plant while Henry was all happy riding around in circles.

Whenever the young boy passed in front of the porch we would smile and say Hi! to his mom and his godmother.

- Isn't he adorable? – Garcia asked rhetorically.

JJ stared at her son for a minute before nodding. That kid meant the world for her. He definitely made her see the world differently. In a more protective and caring way. In a mother's way.

Garcia glanced at her friend and then an idea crossed her mind.

- You know. I bet Prentiss would love to be a godmother too.

JJ nodded unconsciously, before even processing what Garcia was insinuating. Only the she realized there was actually something hidden behind the tech's words. It wasn't knowledge though. She quickly shook her head and gazed at Garcia.

- Excuse me, what do you mean with "Prentiss would love to be a godmother too", Penelope? – JJ answered with a reproachful tone.

- What? C'mon Jay, don't you think it is time to give that _hose_ some valuable use again? – Garcia asked gesturing a pointing finger towards Will.

JJ burst out laughing.

- Nice way to put it Garcia. Real subtle! – JJ said, still laughing.

- I'm sorry. But it doesn't really matter how I put it. It matters that I think Henry would like to have a little brother or sister. – Penelope replied with a smirk.

JJ shook her head in defeat. Garcia wouldn't let a subject fade away if she didn't want to. She'd keep pressing it. So JJ thought that might be the right time to say it.

- My sweet friend… - JJ started, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, and the other one on her own belly, rubbing it slightly. – Maybe that _garden hose_ has been working more valuably than you think.

Garcia's lifted her eyebrows. Her eyes were now wide open. Did JJ just confess what she think she did? Was JJ pregnant again? She took a minute to process the information in her brain.

- Oh my God, Jayje, congratulations! – The tech made JJ get up from her chair and hugged her as tight as she could. – Why haven't you said anything yet? How long do you know?

- A few weeks only. But, seriously, I can't believe how it is possible that all of our dear profiles in the BAU couldn't see it, for the second time!

Garcia just placed her hands on JJ's shoulders.

- JJ, please, never think of becoming a serial killer, 'cause you are too damn good at hiding stuff from us!

_The End._


End file.
